swordplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword Types and Uses
Throughout history, many types of swords have been used, the following is a brief list of swords taken from wikipedia. Khopesh (Egyptian) Iron Age sword Xiphos (Greek term for the Iron Age sword) Asi (Sanskrit term for the Iron Age sword) Makhaira (Ancient Greek sabre) Falcata/Kopis (swords with forward-curving blade) Celtic sword Acinaces (Persian short sword) Harpe (Greek mythology) Gladius Spatha Viking sword (early medieval spatha) Paramerion (Eastern Roman Byzantine sword) Khmali sword (Early medieval Georgian sword) Arming sword (high medieval knightly sword) Longsword (late medieval) Estoc (thrust-oriented) Two-handed claymore (late medieval Scottish) Curtana (a medieval term for a ceremonial sword) Sabina (a small sword used in daily life) Espada ropera/spada da lato (early 16th century) Zweihänder (16th-century German) Flamberge (properly called Flammard) Basket-hilted swords Broadsword (16th-century English) Schiavona (Italian basket-hilted sword) Mortuary sword (17th-century cavalry basket-hilted sword) Basket-hilted Claymore (17th to 18th-century Scottish) Backsword (as a term for a specific weapon type, this refers to the swords of 16th to 17th-century English cavalry) Katzbalger (16th-century German short sword) Cinquedea/Anelace (Italian short sword) Executioner's sword (16th-century swords designed for executions, especially in Germany) Rapier (17th century development of the Spanish type) Swiss sword (16th and 17th centuries) Modernedit 18th and 19th centuries Smallsword (18th century) Colichemarde Bilbo Scottish Officer's Dirk Sgian-dubh Spadroon Sabre– discuss (adopted in 18th century cavalry) Karabela Szabla Shashka Pistol sword (19th century novelty item) Hunting sword Modern fencing (sport equipment) Épée Foil (fencing) U.S. regulation swords (sabres, and in some instances fascine knives shaped like short swords) African swordsedit Shotel (Ethiopian) Takoba Billao (Somalian) Kaskara (Sudanese) Ida (Sword) (West African/Ivory Coast) Near Eastern sword ("scimitar")edit Pulwar (Afghanistan) Shamshir (Persia) Talwar (North India) Kilij (Turkish) Mameluke sword (18th to 19th century Egyptian) Flyssa (19th century Algeria) Kaskara (19th century Sudan) Nimcha (18th century Morocco) Shotel (Ethiopian scimitar) Takoba (Tuareg sword) Jian (劍 pinyin jiàn) Baguajian (八卦劍) Dao (刀 pinyin dāo) "sabre" Baguadao (八卦刀) Butterfly sword (蝴蝶雙刀) Changdao (長刀) Dadao (大刀) Errenduo (二人奪) Hudieshuangdao (蝴蝶雙刀) Kaishandao (開山刀) Liuyedao (柳針刀) Mazhadao (麻扎刀) Piandao (片刀) Taijidao (太極刀) Taijijian (太極劍) Miao dao (苗刀) Nandao (南刀) Wodao (倭刀) Xuehuadao (雪花刀) Yanmaodao (雁翎刀) Yutoudao (魚頭刀) Zhanmadao (斬馬刀) Hook sword (鉤) Nihonto (日本刀) Bokken (木剣) Chisakatana Chokutō (直刀) Hachiwara（鉢割） Iaitō (居合刀) Jintachi Katana (刀; かたな) Kodachi (小太刀) Nagamaki (長巻) Nodachi (野太刀) Ōdachi (大太刀) Ōkatana Shinai (竹刀) Shinken (真剣) Shikomizue Tachi (太刀; たち) Tsurugi Wakizashi (脇差; わきざし) Dōtanuki Uchigatana Hwandudaedo (환두대도; 环首大刀) Saingeom (사인검) Jedokgum (제독검) Yedo (예도) Ssangeom (쌍도; 双刀; 쌍검: 双剣) South and Southeast Asiaedit Pata (gauntlet-sword) Kastane (Sri Lankan) Balisword: an exceptionally large balisong knife. Similar to a balisong, two hilts cover the blade of a balisword Bolo: a large cutting tool of Filipino used in their revolutions Buntot Pagi: Stingray tails used as a weapon of Filipino origin Dahong Palay: a Filipino machete-like sword with capability for thrusting Dha: single-edged Burmese sword, perhaps influenced by the Chinese Dao (For Thai : Daab) Kalis: double-edged "wavy" Filipino sword, similar to the Kris dagger Kampilan: large single-edged Filipino sword Klewang: single-edged Indonesian sword similar to the Filipino Kampilan Krabi: Thai sabre used in Krabi krabong Pinuti: Filipino sword influenced by the West and used also as a farm tool